Kismesis
by Jeliel
Summary: Annie n'avait jamais aimé Mikasa. C'était quelque chose qui ne s'expliquait pas, à la fois rationnel et totalement illogique. Mais c'était ainsi. Ça la prenait aux tripes et avant même qu'elle ne le réalise elle était tendue, braquée, prête à mordre au premier mouvement de travers de la jeune femme. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. /!\ Spoil


/!\ Contient des spoils allant jusqu'au chapitre 46, c'est à dire au-delà de la fin de l'anime. A lire en toute connaissance de cause !

* * *

Annie n'avait jamais aimé Mikasa. C'était quelque chose qui ne s'expliquait pas, à la fois rationnel et totalement illogique. Mais c'était ainsi. Ça la prenait aux tripes et avant même qu'elle ne le réalise elle était tendue, braquée, prête à mordre au premier mouvement de travers de la jeune femme. Au début elle avait tenté de se modérer, se calmer, se persuader que ce n'était rien et qu'il fallait juste qu'elle l'ignore comme elle le faisait avec tous les autres membres de leur promotion. Elle avait tenté, mais ça n'avait pas marché et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Toute sa vie, Annie n'avait été élevée que dans un unique but : détruire le Mur et l'Humanité qu'il contenait. Le monde entier était son ennemi, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Dès lors elle avait été formée, entraînée, on lui avait appris à utiliser aussi bien sa tête que ses muscles, la dotant de techniques ravageuses pour son jeune âge. On lui avait dit ce qu'elle devrait faire, qu'elle devrait partir vivre dans le Mur, se mêler à la population, à l'armée. Et on l'avait préparée pour cela également. Elle savait qu'elle allait rencontrer d'autres gens et qu'il faudrait qu'elle se lie le moins possible avec eux. Mais elle savait également qu'une personne trop solitaire était une personne suspecte, et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être suspectée. De même qu'elle ne pouvait sans arrêt rester avec Reiner et Berthold, parce qu'alors il suffirait que l'un d'eux chute pour que tous le suivent. Non, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve d'autres êtres sur place, des êtres qu'elle était destinée à tuer. Ce serait dur, parce qu'un être humain est sensible par nature et que côtoyer chaque jour des individus que l'on sait qui vont mourir de notre propre main n'est jamais une chose facile. Ça vous brise lentement de l'intérieur, réduit en charpie votre sensibilité et votre identité profonde, consume lentement tout ce que vous êtes. Reiner n'avait pas supporté, son esprit tourmenté avait préféré se soulager du poids de sa culpabilité grandissante en se scindant en deux ; l'un guerrier, l'autre soldat. Berthold était celui qui s'en était le mieux tiré, réussissant à garder son intégrité mentale et physique, sans doute aidé par son sens du devoir envers son village natal. Annie, elle, avait trouvé une toute autre solution. Elle avait cessé d'être humaine. C'étaient les émotions qui les rendaient si faibles, si faillibles, aussi décida-t-elle de ne plus en ressentir pour ne pas dévier de sa voie. Elle était devenue une enveloppe vide, un robot, ne se permettant que de rares écarts pour assurer sa couverture auprès de ses camarades de la 104e. Et ça avait fonctionné, pendant un temps, lui permettant de tromper son monde sans en ressentir pour autant les contrecoups. Jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, elle sente sa protection s'effriter. Et que, un beau jour, elle réalise qu'elle n'était plus qu'un robot cassé.

Ce n'était pas son amitié avec Mina qui en était la cause, ni même la distrayante naïveté d'Eren ou la pernicieuse douceur d'Armin. Non, elle s'était préparée à devoir affronter ce genre de sentiments chaleureux et savait y faire face. De plus ils étaient légers, trop délicats pour passer aussi aisément sa carapace. Il fallait quelque chose de bien plus fort, bien plus explosif pour la faire flancher de la sorte. Il fallait Mikasa.

Annie ne la haïssait pas, ni même ne la détestait. Sa haine était entièrement tournée vers la Royauté et le système en place, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu s'en accaparer ne serait-ce qu'une once. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient également bien trop semblables pour qu'elle puisse la détester. Une même force et une même détermination les définissaient, une même volonté de rentrer chez elles un jour et, plus que tout, de protéger ceux qui leurs étaient chers. Détester Mikasa, ç'aurait été comme se détester elle-même et ça Annie ne pouvait se le permettre. Le moindre doute, la moindre hésitation sur la légitimité de sa cause et elle ne pourrait plus supporter de vivre avec ses péchés, elle le savait. Savoir que ce qu'elle faisait était juste était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se lever chaque matin. Non, ce qui l'unissait à Mikasa était à la fois bien moins extrême et bien plus violent : la rivalité. Une rivalité sans commune mesure, à la fois meurtrière et passionnelle comme si aucune d'elles ne pouvait supporter de perdre face à l'autre, quitte à s'y briser les os, mais sans pour autant souhaiter la défaite de leur adversaire car elle signerait alors la fin de leur jeu malsain.

Ça avait commencé durant leurs trois années d'entraînement, alors qu'Eren n'était encore qu'un gamin utopiste aux yeux d'Annie et qu'elle ignorait que le frapper signifiait réveiller la colère de la prodige. Mikasa avait débuté à la menacer du regard et Annie l'avait fixée froidement en retour. La révulsion physique et incompréhensible était alors devenue une antipathie brûlante et justifiée. Les jours suivants, Annie avait continué à frapper Eren, autant par distraction que par pure provocation, et c'est alors qu'eu lieu son premier combat contre Mikasa. Elles y mirent une telle férocité, une telle rage de vaincre, que l'on aurait dit qu'elles avaient une longue liste de griefs l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient, pour ainsi dire, pas. Annie dû se contenir pour ne pas laisser tomber toute technique et se jeter sur elle uniquement armée de ses ongles et ses dents, et longtemps après elle s'étonna encore de cette réaction viscérale qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. L'asiatique se mit à hanter ses rêves, les teintant d'un rouge sang qui seul colorait l'obscurité aussi noire que ses cheveux, la laissant pantelante et songeuse au réveil. Leurs affrontements se firent plus violents et plus élevés à la fois, rivalisant d'adresse et de brutalité pour mettre leur adversaire à terre, sans jamais que l'une d'elles ne gagne réellement. Rapidement elles les étendirent à d'autres domaines que le simple corps à corps, s'évertuant à se dominer aussi bien à l'exercice que dans le quotidien. Les notes n'étaient pas vraiment importantes à leurs yeux, pas plus que les évaluations ou les remarques de leurs supérieurs. Seul le regard de l'autre comptait et avec quel talent elle arrivait à se mettre en travers de son chemin. Aussi, quand Mikasa termina première de leur promotion et Annie uniquement quatrième, aucune d'elles n'y prêta attention ; ça ne voulait absolument rien dire.

La bataille de Trost brisa quelque chose en Annie. Elle l'avait provoquée, elle en était la cause, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en voyant tous ces cadavres mutilés étalés sur le pavé rougi. Chaque corps lui semblait avoir son visage, lui rappelant par leur regard vide et leur rictus morbide que ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu être elle à leur place. Mina était là également, ainsi que Marco. Leur mort la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Après tout, n'était-elle pas censée être préparée ? N'était-elle pas censée savoir pertinemment que les adolescents qu'elle avait côtoyés pendant trois ans étaient destinés à mourir par sa faute ? A quel moment avait-elle échoué, où se trouvait son erreur, pourquoi son être entier lui faisait-il aussi mal ? Désespérément, comme une noyée s'accroche à une bouée, Annie s'était rabattue sur sa mission. Mais un élément perturbateur était intervenu, les empêchant elle et ses compagnons de la mener à bien : Eren. Il était comme eux, un titan dans un corps d'homme, un homme qui contrôle un corps de titan. Il fallait qu'ils le récupèrent, qu'ils le ramènent à leur village natal. Qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Cette pensée leur faisait tout chaud, tout drôle : rentrer chez eux, ils ne rêvaient que de ça. Pouvoir fuir ce lieu étriqué à l'horizon bouché par le Mur, partir loin de toute cette culpabilité qui leur collait à la peau, de tous ces amis qu'ils s'étaient faits malgré eux. Mais pour ça, pour ça ils devaient d'abord enlever Eren. Et Annie n'était pas sans savoir que, entre Eren et le reste du monde, se dressait fièrement Mikasa. Une rage sourde coula dans ses veines à cette pensée. Cette fois, elle allait la vaincre, la terrasser. En emportant le garçon, le bien le plus précieux aux yeux de l'asiatique, elle assurerait une fois pour toute sa supériorité. Et, pour cet affrontement final, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se retenir.

Alors qu'elle courait sur la plaine à la poursuite du bataillon sous sa forme de titan, Annie était sereine. D'une sérénité glaciale, à mordre la chair et la briser en éclats. Elle effectuait sa mission, ce n'étaient pas des hommes qu'elle écrasait sous ses pas, ce n'étaient que des déchets qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Elle était un titan, ils n'étaient que des fourmis. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'en vouloir de leur ôter la vie ? Ils n'avaient qu'à pas se dresser devant elle. Elle était si sûre d'elle, si persuadée de faire ce qu'elle devait faire, si déterminée à réussir sa tâche, que la vision d'Armin si minuscule au bout de ses doigts fut comme une claque cuisante. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle. Mais elle ne devait pas l'épargner, il était trop intelligent pour vivre. Mais si gentil. Elle s'éloigna sans le toucher, provoquant sans le savoir sa perte. Après avoir laissé Mikasa réduire sa carapace d'indifférence en charpies, ne pas tuer ce garçon fut sa deuxième terrible erreur. Sans le savoir, cette rencontre l'avait plus ébranlée qu'elle ne le pensait ; étaient-ce toujours des fourmis, collées sous la plante de ses pieds ? Elle ne voulait pas le savoir, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle avait peur de la réponse. La mission, seule la mission avait de l'importance, le reste n'était que des détails. Alors Annie continua à courir, semant la mort sur son passage, se mettant des œillères à elle-même et se persuadant que tout allait bien. C'était même plaisant. Seule l'immobilité forcée de sa capture la ramena sur Terre. Et Rivaille qui lui parlait, encore et encore, lui rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais elle ne voulait pas, elle refusait d'admettre, ça faisait trop mal. Elle hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales – elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé le simple stade de la souffrance physique, ça ne lui faisait plus rien maintenant –, hurla pour qu'on mette fin à cette torture et qu'elle puisse accomplir sa tâche. Car rien d'autre ne comptait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à autre chose, sinon elle se savait finie. La délivrance arriva sous la forme de centaines de bouches avides de chair qui se plantèrent dans son corps sans demander leur reste. Sans perdre une seconde une fois le nuage de vapeur suffisamment dense, Annie partit à la poursuite d'Eren. Elle écrasa les membres de son escorte comme elle avait écrasé les autres, avec un sang-froid terrifiant, gardant le même calme alors que le titan voyou se jetait sur elle dans une colère dévastatrice. Il était obnubilé par ses sentiments, il était donc inefficace. Il n'avait aucune chance, toute sa vie ne l'avait guidée que jusqu'à cet instant. Toutes les techniques apprises, tous les entraînements effectués, toutes les privations endurées, tout prendrait sens avec ce combat. Elle coupa la tête du titan d'un coup de pied fouetté, se décrochant la mâchoire pour mieux arracher le corps d'Eren à la carcasse. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Mikasa arriva.

Bizarrement, Annie ressentit presque de la joie de la voir. Qu'aurait été une victoire sans adversaire ? Mais elle était fatiguée et trop consciente de ses limites pour se jeter bêtement à la rencontre de la prodige ; même déstabilisée par la possible mort de son ami d'enfance elle restait dangereuse. Courir était la meilleure option, tant qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre sa nuque le titan femelle ne craignait rien d'elle. Annie entendit ses cris désespérés, ses menaces futiles et elle se délecta de la fêlure dans sa voix habituellement si posée. Elle sentait les lames s'enfoncer cruellement dans sa chair, sectionnant muscles et tendons, elle savait que ça la ralentissait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en tirer une certaine sensation de supériorité. Mikasa était totalement impuissante. Quelques minutes encore à ce rythme et elle commettrait un faux pas, faux pas qu'Annie ferait en sorte être son dernier. Un bizarre pincement au cœur la tirailla à cette pensée, comme si elle regrettait de perdre une rivale de cette qualité. Mais ainsi allait le jeu ; vaincre ou mourir, la règle était simple.

Jusqu'à ce que Rivaille intervienne. Ce nabot était bien plus futé que l'asiatique, la raisonnant au grand dam du titan. Elle y était presque. Mais comme toujours quand le caporal-chef entrait en jeu, les choses dérapèrent dans la mauvaise direction. Il était rapide, trop rapide, Annie en avait presque oublié Mikasa ne se concentrant que sur l'homme qui tentait de faire échouer sa mission. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle avait besoin de réussir. Elle avait besoin d'une raison à tous ces morts, d'un justificatif pour tous ces meurtres. Il ne pouvait pas lui enlever Eren, pas alors qu'elle était si près du but. Un bruit, un mouvement d'air attira son attention aveugle. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas Eren, mais au moins aurait-elle la prodige. Si elle ne pouvait accomplir sa tâche, au moins pouvait-elle mettre un terme à cette compétition-là. Ce ne serait qu'une demi-victoire, mais une victoire quand même. Annie leva la main, attendant avec délice de sentir les os craquer sous sa force, d'écouter les derniers râles sortir de sa gorge, d'éprouver la sensation chaude et glissante de son liquide vital entre ses doigts. Plus qu'une envie, c'était une nécessité. Malheureusement, rien ne se produisit : Rivaille, encore. Lui, elle le détestait. De quel droit s'interposait-il dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien, commencé il y a des années de cela ? Mais sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'homme lacéra les muscles de ses joues, forçant sa mâchoire béante à dévoiler Eren aux yeux de tous. Sans attendre, les soldats s'en emparèrent et partirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, laissant Annie seule dans la forêt géante. Doucement, la conviction d'avoir échoué s'infiltra en elle. Même Mikasa avait échappé à sa poigne. Ce n'était pas une demi-victoire, juste un échec total. Alors, et alors seulement, les cris des morts revinrent la hanter, accompagnés des craquements sinistres de leurs squelettes et de l'odeur ferreuse de leurs sangs. Ce n'étaient pas des fourmis, c'étaient des humains. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle les retienne.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, le jour avait perdu de son intensité. Sa chambre était déserte, sa colocataire déjà partie, et sens dessus dessous. Mais Annie n'en avait rien à faire. Alors qu'elle était encore étendue sur son matelas, les yeux grand ouverts fixés devant elle, ce n'était pas la pièce qu'elle visionnait mais encore et encore le champ de bataille. Elle revoyait les corps, elle entendait les hurlements, elle sentait la texture molle sous ses pieds. Mikasa s'imposa à elle, elle revit sa colère, sa rage, son désespoir quand le titan femelle avait emporté Eren. Et son air soulagé quand elle l'avait récupéré. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans sa paume et elle réalisa alors qu'elle serrait les poings. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Soupirant lentement, Annie passa une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille avant de se lever sans précipitation. Après tout, elle faisait partie des Brigades Spéciales, pourquoi se presser ? Ils n'avaient rien à faire de leur journée.

Comme d'habitude quand elle les rejoignit, ses camarades parlèrent sans qu'elle leur prête la moindre attention. Elle ne les appréciait pas ni ne les détestait particulièrement. Elle ne ressentait juste rien à leur égard. Un grand vide qui résumait parfaitement son existence entière. Ils parlaient d'elle, du traumatisme de Trost, de choses dont ils ne savaient rien, de conneries sans nom. Plus d'une fois elle avait rêvé de simplement leurs coudre les lèvres pour les faire taire. Mais leur chef arriva, mettant fin à ses douces rêveries, et les mots qu'il prononça finirent de l'ancrer sur Terre. Un détachement des éclaireurs. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Eren était ici. Prêt à être puni. Mikasa à ses côtés. Annie sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir à cette simple idée, les cauchemars qui la torturaient depuis la veille totalement effacés par cette douce envie de vengeance. Seulement elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait eu sa chance et elle l'avait laissée filer, agir maintenant ne ferait que confirmer les soupçons qui devaient déjà peser sur elle. Après une lente inspiration, elle chassa l'air de ses poumons avec mesure, se forçant à retrouver son impassibilité coutumière. Son heure n'était pas encore venue.

Armin. Armin était là, caché dans ce coin sombre, à l'attendre patiemment. Annie prit son air surpris le plus naturel avant de commencer à le questionner. Dès le début elle savait. Elle avait parfaitement compris. Quelle idée stupide elle avait eu en le laissant en vie, vraiment. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça déjà ? Elle l'ignorait. Sur le moment, elle n'avait juste pas pu. Mais Armin était là désormais, en face d'elle, en train de lui déballer un plan ingénieux comme il en avait l'habitude mais sans qu'elle arrive à le croire pour autant. Pourtant Annie aurait adoré le croire, ça oui. Se convaincre qu'il n'était là que pour lui demander son aide et non pour le titan qu'elle était. Mais elle n'était pas une idiote naïve, contrairement à certains, et bien trop réaliste pour se laisser duper aussi facilement. Elle refusa, elle voulut partir – ce n'était pas son heure, elle l'avait déjà dit, elle devait attendre – mais Armin la rappela. Les mots étaient des armes dans sa bouche, elle le remarqua pour la première fois à cet instant. C'était presque effrayant ce que ce garçon arrivait à faire avec de simples phrases. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins. Et Annie n'allait certainement pas faire exception. Lentement, elle glissa sa bague munie d'une minuscule lame à son doigt.

Que lui voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi lui demander de participer à cette mascarade ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient démasquée ; non, _ils l'avaient_ démasquée c'était sûr. Mais alors quoi ? Que comptaient-ils faire ? Ils auraient dû profiter de l'effet de surprise et tenter de lui tomber dessus à plusieurs, pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de se mutiler, la faire marcher à travers toute la ville n'avait aucun sens. Maintenant qu'elle était prévenue elle était forcément sur ses gardes et aucunes de leurs attaques ne marcherait désormais. C'était stupide de leur part. Pensaient-ils vraiment que Armin suffirait à la tromper ? Et Mikasa à l'arrêter ? Mikasa… elle sentait son regard brulant sur sa nuque, disséquant avec insistance chaque parcelle de peau visible. Elle sentait toute la colère qui grondait en elle, toute cette fureur de trancher, écraser, réduire en bouillie la chose qui avait osé toucher à son Eren. Pour un peu, Annie en aurait ri. Sauf que ce n'était absolument pas drôle. Elle ne parlait qu'à Armin, puisque c'était de toute évidence lui le leader cette fois-ci, l'interrogeant sur les points faibles de son plan d'évasion si parfait. Il avait réponse à tout, comme de bien entendu. Son dos ne cessait de la cuire, il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas simplement se retourner et rendre son regard à la brune. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort. Pour l'instant elle avait l'avantage sur eux ; ils pensaient l'avoir leurrée, ils pensaient être en position de force. Le savoir c'est le pouvoir, Annie le savait mieux que personne. Aussi se contint-elle, faisant son maximum pour ne pas les provoquer plus que de raison. Ses répliques cyniques en avaient déjà assez fait comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Puis, alors que la rue se vidait dangereusement, le tunnel apparut. Elle sut qu'elle était coincée au moment même où Eren posait le pied sur la première marche.

Si elle descendait, elle était bloquée. Si elle partait, elle était bloquée. Plutôt malin. Ses trois compagnons jouèrent les surpris devant son refus et elle joua la pleureuse devant leur obligation. Elle tenta le chantage, Eren tenta la colère. Mikasa prit la parole et, pour la première fois, Annie s'adressa directement à elle. La rue était déserte, pourquoi se priver de crier ? Il ne servait plus à rien de cacher qu'elle n'était pas dupe désormais, alors elle n'avait plus à se modérer sur le cynisme. Armin commença son interrogatoire. Marco. Oui, elle l'avait tué, aussi sûrement qu'elle avait tué Mina, Tomas et tous les autres. Elle portait sur ses mains le sang de centaines, peut-être même de milliers d'humains. Pourquoi faire la différence avec l'un d'entre eux en particulier ? Maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle avait surestimé Armin. Elle le savait intelligent, mais elle le pensait aussi pragmatique. Mais s'il savait depuis tout ce temps pour l'équipement de Marco, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Finalement, il était aussi sentimental que les autres, trop faible pour suspecter voire dénoncer une camarade. Il aura fallu qu'elle manque de lui ôter la vie pour qu'il se reprenne. Quelle belle erreur décidément que de l'épargner. Etrangement, elle se sentait triste. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le tuer, mais son être se réjouissait qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. Annie aussi n'était qu'une faible sentimentale. Qu'une guerrière ratée. Eren et Armin voulurent la raisonner, mais leur temps était écoulé. Maintenant c'était au tour de Mikasa d'entrer en scène.

Comme toujours avec la prodige, les choses allaient directement au but. Comme toujours, c'était brutal et sanguinolent. Comme toujours, cela éveillait la bête en elle. Annie écouta la menace d'une oreille distante, se concentrant sur l'insulte à peine voilée. « Titan Femelle ». Après le Titan Colossal, le Titan Blindé et le Titan Voyou de Eren, la voici affublée de son propre surnom. Elle aurait espéré mieux, mais bon, elle s'en contenterait. Annie frissonna sous l'adrénaline et, relevant doucement la tête, sourit. L'horreur dans les regards qu'elle croisa la ravit, seule Mikasa restant constante dans sa hargne. Sa couverture était compromise, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se faire discrète. Sa décision était prise : elle se transformerait en titan puis mènerait à bien sa mission avant de rentrer chez elle. Eren était là, sous son nez. Elle n'allait pas se gêner. Annie leva la main et aussitôt Armin tira. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà des hommes et des femmes la saisissaient de toutes parts, l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Mais sa proie était devant elle, elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de sa peur. Mikasa fut la seule à remarquer sa lame. Annie lui laissa une seconde d'avance – elle ne voulait pas que Eren soit abimé par ce qui allait suivre – avant de s'entailler le pouce. Le monde explosa.

Chasser un rat sous terre était frustrant et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de les saisir dans sa main, mais ils étaient trop loin. De toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien, Mikasa lui aurait sans doute tranché les doigts. Après avoir hâtivement pesé le pour et le contre, Annie enfonça son pied dans le sol écroulant ainsi une partie du tunnel. Il était là, juste là. Le dernier obstacle qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son village natal, de retrouver son père. Accroupie, une main sur la nuque, elle attendit. Il ne pouvait plus lui échapper désormais, il serait obligé de sortir. Et alors, elle l'attraperait. Le pavé se souleva brusquement, cédant sa place à Eren sous sa forme de titan. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, il la cueillit au menton, l'envoyant voler sur plusieurs mètres. Les bâtiments s'effondrèrent sous son poids, mais elle n'était pas trop amochée. Quelque chose collait désagréablement sous sa main. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle ne vit que des corps estropiés. _Des fourmis_, tenta-t-elle de se rappeler. Sans tarder, elle bondit sur ses pieds et s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle le put. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle était désavantagée, entre le titan d'Eren et les éclaireurs qui ne devaient pas être loin. Elle devait profiter que son adversaire soit encore à moitié coincé sous terre pour fuir le plus loin qu'elle pouvait. Un terrain plat se trouvait un peu plus loin, pile ce qu'il lui fallait pour semer ses poursuivants et, peut-être, affronter Eren pour la dernière fois. Soit elle réussissait à le capturer rapidement, soit elle rentrait bredouille. Annie était assez sensée pour savoir qu'elle avait plus de valeur pour les siens défaite, mais en vie, que morte ou retenue prisonnière dans elle ne savait quel sous-sol de l'Humanité. Un mouvement attira son attention, juste à temps pour qu'elle évite que Mikasa ne lui crève un œil. Dire qu'elle avait failli l'oublier. Failli. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle maintenant, sa douce rivale, même si cela lui coûtait. Leur affrontement serait pour une autre fois, mais affrontement il y aurait. Elle le promit silencieusement, aussi bien à l'asiatique qu'à elle-même.

Eren arriva en courant derrière elle. Annie avait terminé de traverser l'hippodrome, obligeant les soldats à faire le tour, ils étaient donc seuls. Parfait. Se retournant dans un dérapage contrôlé, le titan femelle se mit en position de combat. Durcissant son tibia, elle attendit que son opposant fasse le premier pas – comme il ne manquait jamais de le faire, impulsif comme il était. Il semblait furieux, mais d'une fureur plus maîtrisée de lors de leur dernière lutte. Ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle lui sectionna la jambe, lui coupant son élan, mais il en avait pris suffisamment pour lui entamer la joue de son poing. Une de ses mains était sérieusement endommagée remarqua-t-elle, avant d'aussitôt saisir la terrible opportunité qu'Eren lui offrait ainsi agenouillé au sol. Il était à la parfaite hauteur pour qu'elle lui sectionne la tête, comme dans la forêt géante. Ainsi elle n'aurait plus qu'à se baisser pour mordre sa nuque et l'extraire avant de fuir. Elle arma, frappa, mais il l'avait prévu. Annie observa avec impuissance le bras musculeux se dresser entre sa jambe et son objectif, lui faisant perdre de sa force et ainsi rater sa cible. Eren se saisit de son membre entre ses dents encore intactes. Merde. Des éclaireurs commençaient à arriver de toutes parts, elle entendait leurs cris, elle n'avait plus de temps. Se dégageant difficilement, elle réalisa que tout ce temps le garçon se fichait bien de la vaincre. Il voulait juste la ralentir. Enragée d'avoir marché dans son plan, Annie reprit sa course vers le Mur. Une fois à bonne distance elle durcit ses doigts comme des piolets et, d'un saut, les enfonça profondément dans la surface verticale. Elle grimpait vite, sans un regard en arrière. Sa mission avait définitivement échoué. En temps normal des larmes amères lui seraient montées aux yeux, mais elle pleurerait plus tard, quand elle en aurait le loisir. Pour l'instant elle devait s'échapper, s'échapper pour vivre. Penser à son échec fut comme ouvrir une valve dans son esprit, petite brèche dans laquelle tous ses regrets se dépêchèrent de s'engouffrer. Depuis le début, depuis le début elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait pas. Elle avait été trop faible, trop sensible pour cela. Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser les autres la toucher, elle n'aurait jamais dû les laisser l'atteindre. Elle aurait dû tirer la sonnette d'alarme dès qu'elle avait senti que la situation lui échappait, qu'elle ne faisait plus semblant de rire avec Mina ni de sourire en parlant de ses techniques à Eren. Quand elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer sans raison en présence de Mikasa, propulsant dans ses veines un sang brûlant qui lui intimait de frapper jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses mains. Mais il était trop tard pour cela désormais. Elle fuyait. Le Mur Rose était encore debout, Eren toujours dans le bataillon d'exploration et Mikasa toujours en vie. Elle n'avait pas été capable d'accomplir sa mission, ni même de mettre fin à sa rivalité. Annie se sentait pathétique. Pourtant, elle savait qu'en réussissant à s'échapper, c'était elle qui gagnerait. En restant libre et en vie elle priverait l'Humanité de précieuses informations, les empêchant de la soumettre à la torture et ainsi la forcer à révéler ce qu'elle savait. En rejoignant son village natal, elle le protègerait. Même si elle avait échoué, même si elle était faible, même si elle n'était qu'une guerrière ratée et un robot brisé. Le salut l'attendait dans les bras de son père. Elle y était presque, elle voyait le haut du Mur, elle allait pouvoir fuir. Mikasa apparut de nulle part, lui sectionnant les doigts.

D'où venait-elle, comment avait-elle réussi à arriver jusqu'ici aussi vite ? Mikasa avait beau être rapide, là c'était inhumain. Trop choquée pour saisir les tenants et aboutissants de la perte des doigts de sa main droite, Annie jeta un regard vers le bas, cherchant une explication à ses questions. Eren, Eren l'avait lancée. Encore une idée d'Armin sans doute. Alors qu'elle saisissait enfin, elle comprit que cette seconde d'inattention avait été la seconde de trop. Mikasa coupa les doigts de son autre main. Ne tenant plus au Mur que par les pieds, Annie se sentit basculer en arrière. Loin de se cacher une fois son action accomplie, la brune vint poser son pied entre ses deux yeux, pile dans son champ de vision. Elle était belle, belle et cruelle, comme le monde qui l'avait vue naître. Les mots glissèrent de sa bouche vermeille avec volupté, comme s'ils étaient d'amour et non de mort :

« Annie, tombe. »

Et Annie tomba. Durant les secondes éternelles que dura sa chute, elle ne put détacher son regard de Mikasa. C'était comme si ses yeux étaient reliés aux siens par un lien invisible, l'empêchant de les fixer autre part. Elle était sublime. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle tuait qu'elle était aussi belle, comme si l'aura sauvage qui l'entourait alors ne faisait que rehausser la beauté naturelle offerte par ses gènes. Elle lui donnait une chaleur, une rage qui lui manquait au quotidien, quelque chose qui faisait luire ses yeux noirs et rougir ses pommettes. Annie avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à lui briser les côtes, l'embrasser pour mieux lui arracher les lèvres avec les dents, la pénétrer à la faire hurler de douleur. Mikasa avait gagné. Cet ultime coup de grâce acheva de mettre en miettes ses maigres protections. La culpabilité l'étouffa, l'avala et la recracha. Tout se brouilla autour d'elle, ses souvenirs se mélangèrent à ses rêves et ses cauchemars, superposant les corps sans vie de ses amis à ceux anonymes qu'elle avait tué sans regrets, elle revit Trost, elle revit les trois ans de formation, les disputes pour la douche, les entraînements à l'équipement tridimensionnel, les regards doux de Berthold, le regard vide du cadavre de Mina, les discussions interminables dans les dortoirs des filles, la nuit où ils avaient brûlé les corps des défunts, son premier jour dans la Brigade Spéciale, le discours utopiste d'Eren, le discours utopiste de Marlo, l'odeur écœurante quand elle avait délesté Marco de son équipement, la gentillesse d'Armin, la sensation d'êtres vivants qui craquent sous le pied, l'horripilante double personnalité de Reiner, son village natal à l'automne, les rires dans le réfectoire les soirs de fête, les yeux terriblement noirs de Mikasa. Soudain, le visage de son père s'imposa à elle, comme une lumière dans l'obscurité. Elle s'y raccrocha désespérément, tentant ainsi de sauver ce qui lui restait de santé mentale. Il y avait eu une raison. Il y avait eu une raison pour qu'elle fasse tout cela, pour qu'elle commette tous ces actes horribles. Mais laquelle déjà ? Alors, les dernières paroles de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit, aussi claires qu'au premier jour.

_Annie, j'ai eu tort… … Il y a juste une dernière chose que je veux te dire… Je veux te demander de traiter le monde entier comme ton ennemi. Même si le monde entier te maudira et t'en voudra, rappelle-toi que ton père sera toujours de ton côté. Alors s'il te plait, promets-moi une chose… Promets-moi de revenir._

Annie ouvrit les yeux, en larmes. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait enfin touché le sol, elle n'avait pas senti quand Eren l'avait immobilisée avant de lui arracher la tête, même la douleur causée par les fourches des éclaireurs qui se plantaient dans sa chair à la recherche de son corps ne l'avait pas éveillée. Elle vit ce qui l'entoura, une fraction de seconde. Sa colère, sa tristesse, sa haine, sa culpabilité, son désespoir, son désir, sa honte, tout se mélangea, formant une boule compact au creux de sa gorge. Annie hurla en silence, hurla son cœur brisé et sa vie en lambeaux.

Le monde s'illumina de mille couleurs chatoyantes autour d'elle avant de, lentement, ralentir jusqu'à s'immobiliser totalement. Le titan femelle avait échoué. Mais, immortalisée dans son cocon de cristal, Annie était sereine. Elle avait gagné.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir, chers lecteurs !

Je sais, ça sort un peu de mes textes plutôt gentillets, mais ce one-shot me trainait dans la tête depuis un moment. Le terme 'Kismesis' désigne une relation de romance noire concupiscente, basée sur une puissante (et violente) rivalité, que je trouvais parfaitement adaptée pour ce duo. Malgré ce côté sombre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié quand même !

Sinon, à la base il devait faire partie d'un recueil de 4 textes inspirés de l'excellent **Homestuck** (une websérie que je conseille à tous ceux qui ne connaissent pas) et plus précisément de la _Romance Troll_ développée par l'auteur. Je voulais faire quatre textes, chacun centré sur un type précis de 'romance' (Kismesis, moirail, auspistice et moitiesprit), mais vu mon rythme d'écriture actuel j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque et en faire un one-short classique. Après, on sait jamais, peut être que les autres textes verront aussi le jour ? Qui sait.

En attendant je vous fais des bisous, et peut être à bientôt !

* * *

Crédits : Annie, Mikasa, Eren et tous les autres appartiennent exclusivement à Hajime Isayama, ainsi que leur beau et cruel monde. La romance troll et tout ce qui y touche est elle l'entière propriété d'Andrew Hussie, gloire à lui.

(PS : si vous êtes curieux les liens vers Homestuck-Fr et les explications de la Romance Troll se trouvent sur mon profil)


End file.
